Save Me Not
by Chae.Rim
Summary: A girl is living in Shinichi's house and claims to be his girlfriend. What is this imposter's intentions? Involve BO & AixShinichi. See better introduction inside
1. File 1: Invader

**Chae.Rim:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**Gosho Aoyama:** Chae.Rim does not own Detective Conan. It belongs to me.

**Chae.Rim:** I do, however, own this fan fiction. Also, Kyoko is my own character.

**Story Summary:** When Ran walked by the Kudos' house, she saw a girl is living in the house that claimed to be Shinichi's girlfriend! Ai panicked when she saw that girl. What are her intentions of being this imposter? Involve Black Organization + RanXShinichiXAi

**Chapter Summary:** File 1, basically introduced the Kyoko, and it included a lot of hints about what she is.

**----------------------------**

**Save Me Not : Prologue**

It is raining outside harder than ever. The icy breezes quietly passed through the window of the Kudos' house raised the temperature of the classic living room to 5 degrees below Celsius. In there, a small shadow stood across the bookshelves, pointing something looked as might as a gun at the tall dainty figure weakly stood quiet against the bookshelves. Silent overcast the Masquerade Street for hours, but sometime disrupted when people darted by, trying to escape from the hard rain.

" Well?" the tall figure spoke as she steps out of the shadow and then sit down on the sofa near the fireplace. " You can stop point that gun at me now."

" Why should I?" the small shadow who was still standing where he is shakily as the storm outside slush the icy wind across the room.

" For one thing, I've given you enough time to think about the deal. Another thing is that I can see you're freezing cold standing near that opened window," Kyoko smirked. " Beside, I don't want anyone to 'tap' our conversation."

_How did she know?_ The small boy thought in panic. From afar, several houses away from the room, Ai and Dr. Asaga solemnly looked out their window straight to where Conan is standing without a blink with headphones on their ears. Carefully, he closed the window, but left it ajar, and then sat down at a nearby chair across from the fireplace.

" Fine," Conan said. " One condition though."

" Oh?" Kyoko fleered.

" You must tell me everything I want to know," Conan said.

Kyoko laugh, stood up, and then walked forward Conan and softly kissed his cheek. Conan was too freezing to move.

" I guess I can see why you're on everyone's hot list," she smiled. " Deal."

At this time, to Conan, Kyoko doesn't sound or look dangerous as he first impression of her. To Conan, she was just like Ai, trying to escape a black hole.

**----------------------------**

**Chae.Rim:** That's the introduction. Please R&R, sending me feedbacks. Thank you so much for reading this.

**----------------------------**

**File 1: Invader**

" Let's go, Sonoko!" Ran eagerly urged Sonoko, her best friend beside Shinichi, to hurry to the Kudos' house. " Come on! I promised Shinichi that I would visit his house every few months."

" Jesus, Ran! For what? Cleaning up his crappy house for him? I can't believe I let you talked me into this," Sonoko complained as she catches up to Ran. " What about shorty Conan?"

" Oh! Of course, Conan! Wait for me here. I'll go and pick him up," Ran said.

" Ran-san! I'm here!" Conan beamed a grin. " Let's go to m- I mean the Kudos' house!"

Ran stared surprisingly at Conan for a while. " How did you know that we're going to the Kudos' house?"

Conan began to panic, but he tried to keep his cool. " Well, Ran-san, every time when we visit the Kudos' house, you're always excited!"

" The kid got a point, Ran," Sonoko smirked as Ran lower her head and turn away, not wanting to show her redden face. " Let's go. Oh yea, I have a dentist appointment after this, so I probably won't stay with you at Kudos' house for long."

_Phew!_ Conan thought as he wiped off the sweats hiding under his chin. _That was a closed one._

As they approach the front gate of Kudos' house, something caught Conan's eyes. _Who's in the house? How come the window is open? Did the Black Organization come to my place? _Panicked with negative thoughts, Conan urged Ran and Sonoko to visit the house another time until he finds out who did invaded his house.

" I don't think we should visit the Kudos house today, Ran-" unable to finished the sentence, Conan stand there hopelessly.

" Last time I remembered, Shinichi was a boy, wasn't he?" Sonoko interrupted. " I didn't know he looked like girls at time."

_Because that is not me,_ Conan furiously thought. _How dare you insult me, Sonoko… You… Baka…_

Ran looked at the direction Sonoko pointed at the thin girl and said. " That is a girl, Sonoko, but that's not Shinichi-kun…"

Ran watched the girl watered the new plants as thoughts kept popping in her mind like crazy. Negative thoughts. Ever since Shinichi was gone, Ran changed a little. Okay, a lot. Sometimes, she sat on her dad chair and looked out the window recklessly thinking about Shinichi, where he'd be. Sometimes, she hit herself rapidly for crying with no reason whenever anything that reminded her of Shinichi was around. Sometimes, she stared at Conan for a long time when he's asleep with his glasses taken off. Sometimes, Ran does things that she didn't know what she was doing because whenever she is lost in thinking of Shinichi, her body took over and does crazy things like Juliet who desperately missed Romeo in movies. Sometime, she wondered if Shinichi thinks of her as a special as he is to her. Sometimes, she wondered if Shinichi even remembers that she is here waiting. Where is he? How is he doing? Sometimes, she just want to forget it all , and wishing her mom or anyone would be by her side right now and tell what to do. Crying alone in a small corner of your room doesn't feel comfortable at all, but at least it's a way of trying to fill a hole that went through the middle of Ran's beloved heart.

" Who is she?" Sonoko asked as the first thing come out of her mind, unexpected to hear the answer.

" I don't know," Ran's voice trailed off with a mixture of sadness and doubts.

" Maybe she's his cousin or something," Conan spoke, trying to distract Ran's thoughts.

" Well, let's go ask," Sonoko walked forward to the gate and wave at the girl who was about to go back to the house. " Excuse me miss!"

The girl turned to Sonoko and replied with a smile, " Yes? Can I help you?" Her chestnut curling hair lay still on her shoulder, lingered of red highlights shined beneath the dazzling sun as she walked toward Sonoko. Once in a while, her long eyelashes touch each other in a blink revealed her hazel eye looked as sharp as an eagle. The color of her lips seemed like it's fading from purple to gray; the green pale face fulfilled with exhaustion replaced the pinky color under her cheek; her gracile slender body sauntered step by step to the gate as if she was injured. She was wearing a big shirt and jean that Conan noticed that they used to be his when he was 5 feet tall.

" Um… We're close friends of Shinichi Kudo, and we were asked to visit the house once in awhile to help out with cleaning stuff while he is not here," Sonoko said. " And uh… how do I say this…"

" And you were wondering who I am, right?" The girl spoke softly.

" I know it's rude, but yes," Sonoko spoke.

" I'm Kyoko, Shinichi's girlfriend," the moment those words came out of Kyoko's mouth, Ran's eyes opened wide. Ran felt like tears are going to spurted out, but she managed to hold them as Ran's body stood frozen there as if she wasn't able to breath.

" Say WHAT? You're Shinichi's girlfriend?" Conan pinched himself out of shock ness. When he realized he has said so, he covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Ran with both sadness and full rage. _Who is this girl that claimed to be my girlfriend?_

" Yes, little fella," Kyoko beamed a small smirk at Conan as she leaned down about his height. " I am his girlfriend."

" Well, I guess we'll be going now since you're here to take care of his house," Sonoko quickly finished the conversation and softly urged Ran to take a step. " Nice meeting you, Kyoko."

" Wait!" Kyoko shouted. " Would you like to join a snack with me? It is pretty lonely here for weeks."

" Um… I don't think-" as Sonoko about to refuse the invitation, Ran woke up from her moment and interrupted.

" Sure," Ran slightly smiled. The smile that hid Ran Mouri's mournful face all these years.

_Oh my god_, Conan panicked. _What should I do? Okay, calm down. What if the Black Organization has set up to kidnap Ran and me? Do they know that I'm still alive? What now?_

" Ran-san," Conan tried to urge Ran to go home instead. " Can we go home? I have a lot of homework to do and a lot of other stuff to do."

" Sonoko, can you take Conan home? I'll stay here for a while," Conan was shocked by Ran's words_. What made her want to stay? This is bad_, Conan thought to himself. _I can't leave Ran here._

" Never mind, Ran-san. I'll stay," Conan reluctantly trudged into his own house because of the unknown danger lying ahead.

" I'm have to go now," Sonoko said as she started jogging in another direction. " I'm late. Bye. Nice meeting you, Kyoko!"

" Visit me sometimes!" Kyoko replied.

**----------------------------**

Inside the house… 

" So Ran, how did you know Shinichi?" Kyoko asked as she was making tea and take out a tray of cookies that has already prepared.

" Ran and Shinichi has been good friends since they were kids," Conan said sharply.

" Oh? Have you ever gone out with him?" Kyoko teased as her eyes glared at Conan every seconds he has entered the house.

Ran blushed a little, but her disconsolate mood overwhelmed the tingling feelings. " No."

" Really? Every entry of his diary- I mean journal, he mentioned your name at least once per entry," Kyoko set the tray of cookies and tea on the table as she spoke.

_She has read my journal?_ _Who the hell is this imposter?_ Conan was outraged, but remained silent for that's all he can do for now.

" I envy you guys for having so much happy memories together, made me want to steal them all, and keep it for myself," Kyoko's voice sounded somewhat solemn.

Ran and Conan stared at Kyoko until she innocently looked at them and grinned, " Just kidding."

To Conan, that wasn't kidding. There are always something hiding under those words perhaps fulfilled with bad memories and regrets that made one became possessive of what others have. Like when someone obviously seemed disgruntled of something, and their friends ask them what is wrong, most teens would say 'nothing', an expression of trying to hide their problems. There is no such things as '_nothing_'.

" How did you meet him, Kyoko?" Ran finally let out one question of her mind.

" Through a friend," Kyoko said. " I started to get interests in him and asked to be his girlfriend. You must think I'm weird for a girl, like me, to made the first move."

" Not at all," Ran said. " At least it is better than having to love someone and didn't get a chance to tell them how you feel. Even though if you get rejected, at least, you don't regret nor having any doubts."

Seeing Ran's sadden face made Conan struggled with himself hopelessly, don't know what to do. Conan wanted to yell out the truth, but Ai's words and the images of Gin stopped him from reveal himself.

" You're right," Kyoko said. " I'm glad I confessed my feelings."

Tears were pouring down of Ran's face. " I'm sorry," Ran said. " I don't know why I like crying so much."

" Ran-san, let's go-" Conan shouted, but stopped as Kyoko pulled out a champagne.

" My favorite wine,Gin mixed with Voldka," Kyoko began to pour the wine into her dry cup of tea. " Want some?"

" No, thanks," Ran replied. " I think I better go now. I have to cook dinner."

" Alright," Kyoko replied as she drank a gulp of wine. " Visit me sometimes!"

" Nice to meet you, Kyoko," Ran ran out the door. Tears were puffing in her eyes all these times, but Ran wants to hold them there because she didn't want to cry for Shinichi anymore. She's tired of waiting. She's tired of crying in frustration. Oh god, she prayed. Please let me be.

Conan chased after Ran, but he couldn't catch up. The sky darkened; rain started to pour down on Masquerade Street as Conan decided to leave Ran alone for now, so he stop chasing the pity shadow that he loved kept running and running a head of him.

**----------------------------**

**Author Note:** End File 1.

Thank you for the reviews and telling me the facts. Excuse me for my mistakes. grin


	2. File 2: Face to Face

**ChaeRim: **Since my computer crashed, I lost the documents and stuff, so it took me awhile to start writing again. I'm sorry to take such a long time. I just can't find Hane (a.k.a. Shirohane) edited papers in my pile of um… you don't want to know… Anyhow, I hope this chapter would please you as well as the first one.

**Gosho Aoyama:** Chae.Rim does not own Detective Conan. It belongs to me.

**ChaeRim:** Yes, of course, Detective Conan is copyright by Gosho Aoyama-sama. I'd like to thank all the people who had read this and left feedbacks.

* * *

**File 2: Face-to-Face**

_God-damn-it!_ Conan growled inside his head. The thought of seeing Ran was crying because of him worried Conan.

_But hey!_ a joker voice inside Conan's head spoke out. _Look at the bright side! I mean Ran was obviously sad because she thought that I have a girlfriend. It's jealousy! Jealous over me!_

Still that thought didn't really help much. Conan turned around and chased after his shadow to Dr. Asaga's house, a home of an old friend where he'll always be welcome.

" Dr. Asaga!" Conan shouted as he slammed the door, hurrying to get inside.

" Yes, Shinichi?" Dr. Asaga who was in his regular lab suit with a cup of hot coffee, enjoying a relaxed quiet evening until Conan jammed into the room. " Oh my, you're all soak! What's wrong?"

"Major problem!" Conan spoke as the water streaming down his face along with his sweats onto the ground. " There is an imposter that broke into my house and actually live there for a few days, who claimed to be my so-called-girlfriend!"

" Whoa now… First, sit down," Dr. Asaga tried to calm Conan down and quickly grabbed a towel from a nearby bathroom.

" Where's Haibara?" Conan was now calming his voice. He wished he didn't jam the door so loudly earlier.

" She's in the down stair bathroom," Dr. Asaga said.

" How is she lately? Still having those nightmares about the Black Organization?" Conan wiped his face with the beige towel filled with the Hawaiian Ginger aroma. " Is this Haibara's?"

" Umm…" Dr. Asaga sniffed the towel and replied. " Yea, I think so."

" Hm…" Conan murmured under his breath. This was unlike Haibara. A flower scent towel with a girly color? This wasn't the Haibara he knows of.

" Anyway," Dr. Asaga said, back to topic. " Haibara had recovered a lot now. So what about that imposter?"

" I think we should lower our voice. I don't want Haibara to get into this," Conan softly whispered. "I don't want her to be worry and stuff. I want to take care of this problem on my own."

Conan retold the story from the beginning of the day and how he met this imposter with Ran and Sonoko.

" Hm… by the way that she has broke into your house without a damage mark, she must be a professional. Her intentions are still a mystery to us, but I assume her intentions aren't good things," Dr. Asaga talked quietly as Conan dried himself with the peachy towel.

He sneezed.

" I think she has to do with the Black Organization, so I'm going to spy on her now," Conan wiped his nose, which began to get redder and redder.

" I don't think that would be a good idea, Shinichi," Dr. Asaga suggested. " First of all, you're going to get a cold. Second of all, it's late, and the rain is pouring outside like waterfalls outside. Third of all, that would be way to dangerous. You don't know this imposter. She can be more far dangerous."

The thought of Ran and the images when Ran ran her way through the rain stricken Conan's face. He needed to straighten this thing out! Fast. _I just can't stand seeing Ran is being hurt._ Remembering the look that she gave Conan while he was still in his house, it made him felt like he was being called for she knew something, his dark little secret, and she wants the prize of knowing it.

" I'm sorry, Dr. Asaga," Conan put down the towel and walked out the door. He turned and faced Dr. Asaga when he reached the door. " Something needs to be done. The only person can do that business is me right now." Conan looked solemnly, but he let out a smile before he headed out to the rain and ran forward the familiar street where he had lived for the past sixteen years.

Standing on the right side of the staircase with a white towel wrap around her neck, Haibara stood there speechlessly, and kind of mad at Conan for not telling her what's going on, always treated her like a baby. But then again, Haibara sighed, then smiled for it was something that made her admired him more. _Shinichi always wanted to handle the problems on his own; something that make that boy a man..._

**

* * *

****Haibara's World** (**ChaeRim**: BREAK! Short side story.) (: BREAK! Short side story.) 

_ThuBump! ThuBump! ThuBump!_

The heart beats of a thin shadow loudlypopped while its legs kept running and running, splashing into puddle of leftoversfrom the rain. The shiny bright moon reflected its white vivid light onto the shadow, making it glowed as it kept running. Crickets sang its songs like everyday routine in the bushed and the ramp of tree. The crows were concealed themselves on the tall trees,but stillmake their sounds more loudly than anything else when a single movement pulled back and for, or when a mighty wind passed by, shaking the branches where the crows were rested. The shadow hasn't stop yet.

_THUMP! THUBUMP! THUBUMP! _

The heartbeats grew louder, as well as the heavy breaths panting for air.

BANG!

It was a shotgun. The shadow that were running for its life paralyzed when the bullet went through its shoulder, somewhere near the heart. It felt down on the ground on its knee. The pain hurt so bad that not even a single scream was release.

" Let's go. Business is over," a cold voice said from a burly man who has long hair that covered half of his face. A giggle quietly faded from a dainty beautiful girl, who held an umbrella that hidden her eyes from below, smirked at the poor shadow who was lying on the ground helplessly, and crawling in pain.

" The ravens will soon come for you…" the girl whispered in her giggly voice and ran after the mysterious man.

About five minutes later, the shadow was still unmoved of where she was. Pain spreaded through the body and caused every nerves to tinkle.

CROO! CROO!

The crows had come just like the girl said. They flew around the injured shadow in the circle and kept crowing like in some sort of ceremony to call the others to come and join themin this delicious meal. Just when two more groups of ravens gathered surround the pitiful sight,suddenlya strangerwalked forward thepity shadow,rushed those demons away, and spread outhis hands to the poor thing. The small shadow weakly reached for it.

It was a warm feeling. At the same time, the shadow felt safe by the stranger that offered his hand. The shadow fainted and fell into the stranger's arms, feeling more delight than ever, now that there was someone who will bear this scary nightmare with it.

* * *

I remember my daddy. 

Before bed, he always read me a story.

I remember my mommy,

When she taught me how to draw the sea.

One day they vanished.

'Where are mommy and daddy?' I asked my sis.

Then she'd look at me with those swollen eyes,

So I stopped asking and pretended to smile.

I thought they only went away for a little while,

Maybe they went on a trip that was a thousand miles.

Days passed by

Then months, then years slide…

Now I am at the age of sixteen.

I feel foolish for not knowing what the past had been.

Tears are coming down of my cheeks,

But my sister never sees me like this, not even a peek.

I don't want her to know that I knew.

About our parents that were killed.

Time passed by and I let it sleeps,

Somewhere in my heart, where is deep.

Since then, I was doing what I was told to do.

I didn't know how to protest or what I wanted to do.

I looked at myself in the mirror, wondered in many ways.

_**So I asked myself, "What's the purpose of my life anyway?"**_

* * *

Conan ignored the rain and climbed over the fence quickly before anyone saw him, especially Kyoko. He landed on the other side, made a big splash of water, and then he quickly ran to the nearby bush, avoidingto make anymore noises. 

While Conan was sneaking into his own house, Kyoko was walking around the bookroom, which was on the second floor, looking for interesting books with a flashlight in left her hand. In her right hand, she held Shinichi's journal, the photo albums, and some other books that she thought was interesting.

SPLASH!

It caught her attention. When Kyoko looked out the window, there was nothing, but only the rain hitting against the ground. Kyoko turned away and back to her book tour, but she left the window open and let the chilly wind flew in.

Conan looked up and wondered if he should enter the house by climb in the chimney, which wouldn't be a good choice since in this cold weather Kyoko would be more likely to use the fireplace, or sneak in from the back door, but it could be locked. No good.The open window above caught Conan's eyes. The doubt of why the window was open did come to Conan's mind, but the choices were limited, and the window is the best entrance overall. Besides, it wouldn't be as hard as the chimney.

Conan swung his hands and grabbed for creeks and holes on the wall. His leg went in the pattern where which his hands were before they reached for a new spot. When Conan was about 3 feet away from the window, he slowly crawled his way up, fighting against the windy night. His redden nose itched. Even so, Conan tried to avoid it and stood two feet away from the left to the window. He moved carefully and peeked into the window. It was dark and quiet. Conan looked into the roomagain to make sure that no one was in there for a few time before he step his foot in the room.

Tck! Tck!

Footsteps! Conan panicked. He hid behind his father's chair where his father usually sat to write his novels while Kyoko stepped in the room acting naturally. Kyoko was carrying a flashlight and the binoculars in her other hand. She used the binoculars and looked out the window, and then she smirked after a gasp of surprise. Kyoko always trusted her instinct.Kyoko walked toward the desk where Conan was hiding and sat on the chair as she flipped Shinichi's journal to the mark where she has left off. Conan sat hopelessly behind the chair, paralyzed. He didn't dare to move because Kyoko would immediately notice his presence.

Kyoko glared around the room, then focus on what she was reading.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoko laughed out loud. "Oh my god, Shinichi Kudos! What a pervert! Teenagers these days!"

_She called me a pervert! What is she talking about? I'm not a pervert! _Conan thought angrily, but managed to maintain his anger. _Who the hell is she to read my private stuff!_ Conan's nose grew itchier and redder. He tweaked his nose, but the itchiness didn't go away at all. Kyoko kept on laughing about stupid stuff that was in Shinichi's journal. Conan was still sitting where he is, and wait for the right time to get the advantage position. Five minutes passed by… Fifteen minutes… Half an hour… Forty-Five minutes… Conan felt like he's getting a cold, then he suddenly closed his eyes tightly.

ACHOO!

Conan sneezed.

_Oh crap!_ Conan panicked and slowly opened his eyes. It was too late to do anything now. His cover had been blown.

Kyoko was now pointing the gun at Conan with a smirk. "Hello, my friend. I've been expecting you."

**

* * *

Chae.Rim: **I added a little sideline story along with a poem about Haibara. Hey I can't help it.She's one of myvery favorite.Thank you everyone who has review and send feedbacks. I really appreciate that a lot. 


	3. File 3: Trade Off

**File 3: Tradeoff**

Conan stood there motionless. The rain outside, rushing through the opened window, slashing against him, spreading a spice of icy breeze to his veins and up his spine, was starting to bother him. Being caught hopelessly hiding in his own house, Conan felt like as if his mind wasbeing torn to pieces, panicking on his next move. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ He could hear his heart beating like the last time he found traces of Vodka and Gin. His icy breaths grew louder and heavier as if he was gasping for air. Conan's eyelids began to fall down slowly as the dizziness inside his head was working like a drug, forcing his body to slam to the ground. Conan thought he felt a tinker of obscure warmness in his memory; the images of him sitting next to the raging fireplace in this very house when he was actually six and known as Shinichi Kudo, enjoying the laughter with his parents and the cozy warmness that he was longing for. Before Conan turns to hallucinating mode, he tried cleared his mind and reminded himself to stay focus for his life is on the line!

Conan found it strange to see Kyoko did nothing, but pointing that nasty gun at him, without a sign of movement. He couldn't see the emotion on her face because it was too dark, but Conan thought he has felt a trembling of fears within Kyoko's mind. Maybe he has begun to hallucinate, Conan thought to himself. A few minutes passed by of nothing, but utter silence, then Kyoko broke the tension of the room by her soft, yet stiff, maiden voice.

" I'm glad you came," Kyoko began. " I thought that you'd come this way, so I've been waiting here for awhile now. Shall we have a peaceful talk?"

" Peaceful? You consider pointing a gun at someone and have a peaceful talk?" Conan angrily replied. His voice was rougher and weaker.

" Oh, of course," Kyoko lowered the gun and looked forward another direction, reaching for a chair. Catching Kyoko off-guard, Conan took his chance and leaped in the air; planning to swing toward Kyoko's right hand that has the gun, forces it to fold behind her back, tries to hold her steady on the ground, and snatches the gun out of her hand. However, as Conan lunged for Kyoko's hand that held the gun, Kyoko quickly withdraw her arm backward as if she has foresaw this coming, leaving Conan landing onto the hard floor. She quickly lowers her body to the swatting position and used her left leg to kick Conan's legs, so he would fall and became unbalance. Conan jumped up just in time the kick was in. While Conan was still in the air and figuring out what to do next, Kyoko has managed to use her right leg strike Conan's neck the moment her left foot barely touch the ground.

THUMP!

Conan's face currently lied against the cold wooden floor while Kyoko's right ankle was still forcing his neck downward. Pain rushed from his face to his neck, where the core of the pain began to spread throughout his body. Already suffered from the rain, the wind, and the cold, Conan decided it was best not to move at all. _It was not possible anyway_, he thought.

" Tsk Tsk Tsk! Bad boy," Kyoko chuckled. " I'm a black-belt, you know. Just like your precious Ran-san."

" Shut up!" growled Conan. "You have no right to speak anything about her!"

" Pft, make me. I'm the one who's in control here. Jeeze, all I want is to have a peaceful talk…"

" I cannot have a peaceful talk with someone who I do not know and someone who was obviously an imposter, not to mention an invader intruding my house, and-"

" Okay! Enough already. Would you rather die?"

Conan fell quiet.

" This conversation was a waste of time. Now shut up, and be a good boy and sit over there. Don't you dare make another move, or else I'll take you down," Kyoko sounded impatience.

Despite of his size, Conan obeyed reluctantly, wishing if he was five feet taller again this second. He tumbled on the chair nearby. It felt cold, but at least not soaking wet like him.

" Wine?" Kyoko place her gun in her pocket and walked sit down across from Conan. " Vodka and Gin mixed together… Quite tasty."

" No thanks," Conan replied coldly even the names rung the alarms in his mind, but he neglected it. " Let's get to the point already. Who the hell are you?"

Kyoko ignored the question for the moment and walked toward the fireplace. Conan decided to remain silence, so at least he could get some warm.

_Buzz… Buzz…_ A sudden vibration was pinching Conan's skin. Conan gingerly clicked a small button smoothly inside his pocket, and then the earphone hid inside his ear that Dr. Asaga invented long ago as a cell phone for Conan, began to speak.

" Get out of there Conan!" He heard Ai panting in a nervous tone. " Conan, do you hear me? Get the hell out of there. Damn it! Conan? I repeat. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE."

" Too late for that now," Conan murmured while Kyoko turned away to turn on the fire.

" What? I can't hear you Conan. Please speak louder! The most important thing is to GET OUT-" Conan turned off the phone.

" What was that?" Kyoko spoke suddenly.

" What? Nothing," Conan replied coolly.

" I'm Kyoko Amayano, a member of the Black Organization," Kyoko paused and turned to look at Conan's widened eyes directly. She could tell that Conan currently clenched his fists tightly, and boiling bloodwas rushing through every vein of his. " However, my intention of coming here meant you no harm, but only to ask for a favor."

" Favor?" Frustration took over the anger in Conan's mind. The eyes he began to see in Kyoko somehow transformed little by little. " Why should I?"

" Simple. Because you and I both will satisfy with the result of this if we succeed, of course. I cannot do this alone. That is why I ask for your alliance."

" What is this favor you're speaking of that needs my help?"

" Kill Gin," Kyoko primly stood with a spiffy look on her face along with a mixture of sadness. Her eyes started to get pinker like she was holding the wet drops of tears that weretrying to pour down her taut pale cheeks. Conan looked at her, shocked by her words.

" You want me to kill Gin?" Conan felt the words creeping out of his mouth started to tremble and bumpy. " Why?"

" That I shall keep that to myself," Kyoko gained her cool again and straightened her throat. "You have to help me."

" Wait a second, I have to help you? Why is that?"

" Because it's either you help me, or I'll turn on you."

" Like what?"

" Shinichi Kudo, I know you wouldn't be happy to know that your friends and family can be in danger for the information of your identity."

Conan cursed under his breath.

" Not to say, Haibara have a quite interesting past," Kyoko smirked. She knew she caught his black hole.

" Very well," Conan angrily grunted, but he knew he couldn't argue against this. The fact that he chose to come here tonight already decided his fate.

Kyoko walked toward where Conan was sitting, then bend down. Her face was about 6 inches apart of Conan. She smirked and said, " Good decision."

Right then, Conan decided to take another risk. He already carefully moved his hand slowly toward each other, then TICK! The sleeping needle that Conan always used on Ran's father, Mr. Famous-Sleeping-Detective, hit directly on Kyoko's neck unexpectedly. Conan grinned at his success as Kyoko slanted like a drunken woman and fell onto the floor.

Haft an hour later, Kyoko woke up and found herself sitting on the chair, and Conan, who was standing next the opened window while the storm was still raging outside, pointing the gun at her. The weak fire vanished in nanoseconds as the storm sent in a harsh breeze slashing in the room like a wild wave. Kyoko saw her breath and Conan's were pretty obvious visible fogs. She chuckled softly as an image of her memory popped in her mind. When Kyoko opened her eyes again, she cleared her head, tried to forget what she was thinking, and concentrated on rather than dreaming on an obscure image of neverland.

" Well?" Kyoko tried to sound roughen, but it seemed like she caught a cold. " You can stop point that gun at me now."

" Why should I?" Conan replied coldly, but Kyoko could hear a tremble of coldness or fear in his voice. Conan felt an incredible headache roaming in his mind, destroying every one of his brain cells while he tried to figure out what he should do. Bearing the cracking headache, Conan thought of Ran and Ai, of Dr. Asaga, his mom, his dad, and his friends. The radiant memories of the past with them gave him strength, but the thoughts of them in the future made Conan struggle on what to do to not ruin it. He saw Ran's shadow running and saw her crying over him pained him not as much as to imagine her being in danger or involved with the Black Organization. Then he thought of Ai, when she cried and begged Conan to bring justice to her sister's death and reveal the dark crimes of the Black Organization. This was a perfect chance to help Ai revenge for her sister's death and many others, but this could end his life as well. Frustrated and confused in this perplex chaotic situation, Conan shut his mind for a minute and stood primly with his decision.

" For one thing, I've given you enough time to think about the deal. Another thing is that I can see you're freezing cold standing near that open window," Kyoko pretended to beamed a smirk, showing that she's the one in control. " Besides, I don't want anyone to 'tap' our conversation."

Conan panicked inside his mind, but remain his stiff expression. His decision was obvious have to be this since Kyoko seemed to know too much… somehow…

"Fine," Conan said. " On one condition though."

" Oh?"

" You must tell me everything I want to know."

Despite of the obscure sleepiness effect that still remained in her blood, Kyoko managed to stand up and able to walk toward Conan and kissed his cheek. Conan didn't care. He was too cold, dizzy, hungry, and sleepy. Beside, Kyoko couldn't do any harm to him this moment. She needed him.

" I guess I can see why you're on everyone's hot list," she smiled. " Deal."

The last image of Kyoko as Conan departed his house made Conan felt somewhat familiar. He was thinking of the reasons why Kyoko would want to ask him to help her on such thing. Conan couldn't believe that he accepted it, but what options did he have?

_At least, everyone is safe for now…_

**-----  
Back at Dr. Asaga's house. **

" … How has it became this?" Ai spoke softly to herself as she put down her headphone. For the last hour, after Conan hung up, she has been listening to the conversation between Kyoko and Conan at the window where she could see the perfect view of the Kudos' house. She was relieved to able to listened to the conversation after Dr. Asaga remembered that Conan have a device with him, so he could eavesdrop what other people are saying in a limited distance. Since Dr. Asaga made a backup glasses for Conan incase whatever happen to the other one, he quickly immerge the glasses with a wire into another machine, so that Ai and him, both can listen to the conversation.

" This is bad," Dr. Asaga sighed. He has said this for millions of time tonight. " This is very bad. Should we get Shinichi?"

" No," Ai replied. " He'll come here soon."

Exactly 10 minutes later, Conan trudged in the room, and then fainted on the ground as Dr. Asaga and Ai rushed to him. The last thing he remembered before he closed his eyes was Ai, saying to him.

" Just sleep and don't worry about anything, **for now**."

**-----**

**At Shinichi's house.**

Kyoko let out a deep sigh of relieve as she closed the window and released the exhaustion. She was too tired to change into the withered pajamas that she found in the closet once belonged to Yumiko Kudo. Tonight has been a very tiring that wore out all the energy she has. Kyoko ignored the soreness on her neck and back. She struggled and turned on the fluffy bed. Kyoko opened her eyes and looked straight at the ceiling. Somehow, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her mind kept twirling about Gin and the early conversation with Shinichi Kudo. The sound of her own voice, 'Kill Gin', echoed in her mind as his images mysterious appeared and faded in her mind. A small drop of tears fell down and quickly absorbed into the pillow. It was not long ago that she began to determine on the idea of killing Gin. It hurt her to think about it, to plan it, and to do it.

_He deserved it!_ A voice filled with anger and thirsted for revenge yelled within her head. _Mama, Papa, and Angie! He killed them all. He betrayed you with your trust! He USED you!_

_But…_ another voice protest softly_. He was… your-_

_He IS your enemy now_. The angry voice spoke again and cut off the other one.

_Still, he's … _the soft voice tried to argue, but it was just too weak. Kyoko ignored the two annoying noises in her head, and went to sleep. She began to think of something else. Someone else. She started to think of Ran and Shinichi. She envied them a lot, especially Ran. She would trade anything on the world just to have her place. As Kyoko closed her eyes into wonderland, she thought she has heard a soft melody; someone singing for her to go to sleep…

Oh little angel, oh little angel…  
It's time the close your eyes so…  
For the sun's asleep, the blue sky falls,  
The shimmering night filled us all.  
Let the shining stars  
Lead you to the wonder dreams afar…

In this world  
Worry not  
Just close your eyes  
And fall asleep

In this world  
Worry not  
Chaos won't be here  
When you're awake

In this world  
Worry not  
There won't be any  
Sadness left for you to cry over

In this world  
Worry not  
You'll smile  
Endlessly for eternity

**-----**

**Chae.Rim:** End File 3. The story will continue on File 4 when the questions of the past will be answer. Thank you very much for those who read it and especially reviewed this.

**Disclaimer:** Must I say this? Yes I must… Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama.


	4. File 4: Tangled Relations

**File 4: Tangled Relations **

The sunlight revealed through the transparent window of Kyoko's bedroom that belonged to the Yumiko Kudo. The rain last night had refreshed everything and left its marks like the mud puddles on the field. It was only a matter of time until mother earth will absorb and erase what was left of the rain. However, Kyoko won't ever forget the taunted events that happened that night. She had done something that she thought she could not ever had the heart to do. Since she did it, lying on the widen bed, Kyoko hoped that she could be strong enough to able to do what her mom and dad would want to accomplish, what her mind demanded her to accomplish. As the tears once again reached the pillow, Kyoko heard a sound. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Conan standing beside the bed, but looking away at another direction. Kyoko quickly stiffen herself, toughen her voice, and stood up.

" You're here… Very early…" Kyoko softly said as she glanced at the clock. 7:00 AM. _Oh great_. " I thought you would be tired from last night. After all, you suffered through the rains."

" Yeah, thanks to you," Conan turned and faced Kyoko. His voice sounded a bit difference. _Of course, he must have the cold or something_. " I came here and hoped to retrieve information."

" Of course," Kyoko slightly smiled. " But before that, do you mind making breakfast? I want to refresh my strength."

" Sure," Conan replied plainly. He struggled about the way how Kyoko act. How could she treated him so casually, so carefree as if they had known each other for a long time? While Conanfacing the challenge of questions, Kyoko watched his back as he walked down stair and slightly smirked, wondering if Conan was thinking what she thought he would. Conan has no idea how much Kyoko knew about him as much as he knew her.

**

* * *

Earlier at Dr. Asaga's house at 5:30 AM. **

" _You awake, Conan?" Ai sat beside his bed along with Dr. Asaga, looking worried. Conan glanced at the watch. 5:30. Great. _

" _Ran called," Dr. Asaga said. " Thought you might want to know."_

" _Is she alright?" Conan weakly spoke as the blanket on top of his head began to slipped down his pillow. _

" _I think she's perfectly fine," Dr. Asaga assured Conan._

_Yeah right, Conan thought bitterly. She was probably cried all night. The thought of Ran saddened Conan more and more as he remembered her images running away from him in the harsh rain._

" _Keep resting," Ai said. " I'll make you breakfast when you wake up maybe mid noon. You were pretty soaked yesterday. Your forehead was on fire, so just rest and don't worry about anything, for now, okay?"_

_Conan sat up. " No."_

_Ai angrily glared at him. " Just lie down, right NOW." _

" _I must go to Kyoko," Conan solemnly said. " We all can be in danger right now. You know that? I have no idea how to trust this girl, and –"_

" _Don't worry about that," Ai cut him off. "Kyoko won't turn on you. She kept her words."_

" _How are you sure with that?" Conan argued._

" _Because I know her lots more than you do, more than anyone else does."_

**

* * *

Back to the Kudo Residence at 7:15 AM. **

On the table, Conan already set up the dishes, toasts, jelly, and juice. It seemed like that Kyoko has lived her for a while. Conan felt foolish all this time for not noticing this fact for weeks. Kyoko stepped down stair with a towel on her wet hair and wearing his mother's cloth. Conan felt kind of awkward for some reason.

" Let's get to business, shall we?" Kyoko sat down on the table as she began to put jelly on the almost not ediable burden toast. Kyoko chuckled inside her head and carefully not to let it slips.

" About what you said yesterday, how do you suppose me to help you in killing Gin?" Conan's face stricken as he yarning for answers.

" I have no idea," Kyoko said plainly without any expression whatsoever as she took another bite into the sandwich. " But I've been thinking. I could lure Gin here a lone, and we could kill him."

_She made it sound so easy_. Conan irritably thought. " Are you crazy? Stop playing around. I demand real answers."

" I am giving you real answers. I don't have any real plans, but there are ways I know to lure him here. After all, I'm still a member of the Black Organization. Don't worry about that for now because Gin is away in some country, and he won't be back for another two months."

" How do you know that?"

" Didn't I told you that I'm a member of the Black Organization?"

" Yeah, but why would you want to kill Gin?"

" As I said, that I shall keep that to myself."

" Okay, then why did you pretended to be my so-called girlfriend yesterday on front of Ran?"

" You should thank me for that. I just push Ran away this situation, so she won't get involved. No harm done, really. Even though Ran probably stayed up all night crying, compared to her life, that would mean nothing."

Appalled by Kyoko's answer, Conan remembered the conversation that he had with Ai before he departed to his house.

**

* * *

Back at Dr. Asaga's house at 5:33AM. **

" _What do you know about Kyoko?" Conan's face look more serious than before. He was thirsted for answers._

" _Didn't she told you that she was a member of the Black Organization?" Ai asked dully. " Kyoko and I have been friends for a long time. She was the one who helped me in the project inventing the pills that shrunk us."_

" _She said she wanted to kill Gin. Why do you think so?"_

" _Since I was fifteen, I overheard Gin talking to Vodka about her family that vanished one night when she was three."_

" _They were killed."_

" _Yes. The BO thought that it would be profit to use her to work for them. The BO has filling her mind with things like her family died in a car wreck while going to a party, leaving her alone. Not only giving her the thought of being abandoned, but they persuaded her to felt hatred and became more loyal to the BO as her savior."_

" _Did she know this?"_

" _No, I didn't tell her. It was foolish of me…"_

" _Is there a reason you didn't tell her?"_

" _Yes. She was madly in love with Gin."_

_The room fell in utter silent. Ai looked quite sadly as if she was about to cry. The quivering tears inside her eyes kept shaking to be let out._

" _I remembered Kyoko, in that lab suit everyday in our office. She always smiled and talked to me about Gin all day with no one beside us," Ai slightly smiled as the beautiful memories came back to her…_

_**Flashback: A few years a go in a Ai's and Kyoko's lab…**_

" _Where have you been, Kyoko?" Ai asked as she put her tools down. " Wait, let me guess. You wereseeing Gin again, weren't you?"_

" _Yup," Kyoko smiled happily as she continue a happy humming._

" _You know, Kyoko, Gin is not a typical guy that … you know… love-type."_

" _Yeah, I know," Kyoko sighed though she still looked as happy. " I just can't help it… Do you think he noticed it?"_

" _Oh yeah." _

_Kyoko chuckled. " Is it that obvious?"_

" _Well, let's see. You followed him around since you were five. Meeting him every morning at the coffee area if he's still in town that is. Trying to call him at least ten times per week even though he barely answeredone out of those ten times. So yea, to me, it seemed really obvious."_

" _Good," Kyoko grinned and continue on to talk about another-exciting-Gin-facts that Ai has no interest about, though she would pretend to gasp in surprise and make fun of it for her friend's sake. _

_It's better for Kyoko not to know the truth… even though she's falling in love with a guy who was originated from a group that killed her parents. Ai once thought. Gin has nothing to do with their death anyway, right? _

_**End Flashback.**_

"_That's strange," Conan said. " Then why would she wanted to kill Gin if she was so madly in love with him. Beside, you said that Gin has nothing to do with it, right?"_

" _I'm not certain about the incident. She must have found out the truth. That's why she's determined to kill Gin," Ai replied. " Kyoko can act hostile without thinking at times."_

" _Great. This is chaos," Conan sighed. He wished now was yesterday again when he can just walked out of the house with Ran, going to school, not knowing this crap… Isn't that better? " Okay, what else can you tell me about her?"_

" _She likes to finish her business trying not to involve any innocent people," Ai said, her soft voice filled with such sadness that Conan remembered like whenever they talked about her dead sister. " Overall, she's not a bad person, Shinichi. She really is not a bad person, Shinichi."_

" _So what do you think about this kill-Gin thing, Ai?"_

" _Total foolishness."_

" _Great. Any better comment?"_

" _This is suicide. You can't let Kyoko go and kill herself."_

_Conan closed his eyes, narrowed his eye browns. He seemed quite mad. " Damn it. Is that all you care about? I'm the one whogot stuckedwith this stupid situation. One mistake and Ran, Dr. Asaga, YOU will be in danger. I don't want everyone's life on the line because of some foolish girl I have no intention of knowing or doing favors of."_

" _Then what do you want me to say, Shinichi Kudo?"_

" _Something that's helpful. We're dealing with tigers here, and all you do is worry about Kyoko killing her damn self." _

" _Okay, I'm sorry."_

_Conan fell silent. His hatred for Kyoko was on fire. " What should I do? Accompany her on the mission of killing Gin or not?"_

" _Like you said, I don't think you have a second decision."_

" _But Kyoko wouldn't put you in danger, would she?"_

" _The Kyoko I knew and Kyoko nowadays… are probably two different person now, Shinichi. I have either connection nor certain of her personality anymore." _

" _Hm… Thanks."_

" _No problem. I think Dr. Asaga, you, and I might want to make a few plans if things got ugly. We can't depend of Kyoko alone."_

**

* * *

Kudo's Residence, 7:30 AM. **

Kyoko had almost finished her breakfast. It seemed like she was starving and hadn't eaten for days because she sure has a big stomach.

" There is something you should know, Kyoko," Conan voice was as sharp and solemn as ever.

" What?" Kyoko mumbled as she took another bite of her fourth or fifth sandwich.

" Gin has nothing to do with your parents' accident."

As soon as Kyoko swallowed, she's practicallystaring at Conan with the scariest look. " What can you possibly know about my parents' dead? They were killed. God-damn-it. And you don't know how it felt after being fooled by 18 years!"

Kyoko calmed her voice and continued eating her sandwich.

" Oh jeeze whiz, and that's your reason for killing Gin?"

" Ai had told you all, hadn't she?"

" Yeah," Conan mumbled.

" Did she tell you that on that day of my parents' incident, Gin was assigned his first mission? You can probably already guess what his first mission is already."

" Are you certain?"

" Didn't I tell you that I was a member of the Black Organization?"

" Yeah Yeah Yeah…" _Stop reminding me of that already_, Conan bitterly thought. After thinking for a while, Conan looked at Kyoko directly in the eye and solemnly said. " Look Kyoko. If all you want is to kill Gin and to revenge your parents' death, it's the most stupidest suicide that not only your life is on the line, but about others' as well."

" I believe I can do it. As much as I know about you, Shinichi Kudo, I think you'll do quite well."

" Snap out of it. The goal is NOT to kill Gin at all. The goal is to bring the dark crimes done by the Black Organization has done to the light."

" That is your goal, Shinichi. As for an orphan girl like me, my goal is something else. However, you and I all share a same general result."

" Arguing with you is really making myself even more pissed and felt stupid about this whole thing," Conan said.

" Don't worry about it," Kyoko said, quite relaxed. " You see, you and I are not the only one in this together."

" Who the hell is also in this clan of yours?"

" OURS, Shinichi. About five others, so that made OUR clan a band of seven."

Great, Conan thought sarcastically. Things couldn't get any better.

" Oh yea, Shinichi," Kyoko stood up and began to clean up her breakfast.

" More surprising news?"

" Well, I thought that you might want to know that Ran is in my hand, so no last minute runaway. Our band will be coming at 8 o'clock to discuss the plan."

Clenching his anger, Conan managed to speak. " Who the hell are they?"

" Don't worry. They're people who are just like me," a bitter sadness appeared on Kyoko's face as she turned away and walked upon the stair.

_I guess_, Conan thought to himself as he was sitting on the diner table, _it's time to make plan B._

**

* * *

Chae.Rim: End File 4. NOT THE END yet. **I kind of drag this a little. This chapter was mainly to explain the background. More actions will be coming. Thank you for reading once again. I'm still having a few minor problems with grammar and things, but I'll try to improve. Please review if you have time. :) 


End file.
